Legend of Eclipse and Crystaline: Ghosts of the Past
by EclipseXKrissi4eva
Summary: Spyro and Cynder have saved the world and a new legend begins. A dragon named Eclipse the 2nd Light dragon known to history to be able to control the Light and the Shadows. He starts a legend of his own and runs into a dragoness named Crystaline in the forest and they create their legends together.
A/N I am new to this so don't flame please this story starts on a POV of our Oc's. Now please Enjoy. If you want to know what the OCs look like check our profiles wall and they will be there.

I was walking through the forest near my cave when I hear a scream of pain come from the depths of the forest. I ran as fast as I could to find a patrol of Ape and Grublin troops attacking a red and black dragon I tried to fight most of them off but they overpowered me and I had to retreat leaving one of my own kind to sit there and perish before the troops of Malefor. On the way home I heard another scream and I ran to that one but this time it was a medium-blue and black dragoness that was being attacked and I managed to hold them off and take her back to my cave, This is when our story truly began...

After I arrived at my cave with the dragoness I grabbed some medical supplies and patched up her wounds as well as bandaging her sprained leg. "I better go get some food and water for when she wakes up." I said out loud. I walked out of the Cave and took off into the sky to go hunt for our food. I soon found myself a herd of deer and sheep and quietly went over to a bush closer to them and got ready to pounce when I heard a cry and saw several grublins come from the other side of the clearing and kill the herd and took everything for themselves. I then went to another area in the forest and found another herd of deer and managed to catch 2 of them. I then walked back to the cave carrying the 2 deer and saw that she was no longer there so I walked into the cave and began seeing if she got up and moved. "Hello, are you there?" Shortly after I hear tapping and face palmed myself. "I am no enemy, just trust me." I slowly made my way over to her and she collapsed so I quickly caught her before she hit the ground. I carry her over to a small bed near the entrance of the cave and went to start a small fire to cook the meat. "Cooked or raw?" I asked her. "Cooked please." She said shyly. I thought to myself and decided to start some small talk with her. "So uh what are you doing out here all by your lonesome?" I asked her. She didn't respond for a while and I just forgot about it and went to work on the food at the caves entrance. She then began to speak up and said "I was out here looking for a friend of mine before you found me." I looked at her with eyes wide and asked her. "By chance was this dragon friend of your black and red." she nods. "I don't know how to tell you this but her was killed by one of Malefors patrols in the forest before I found you and brought you back here." She looks at me with a face of shock and started crying. "I'll give you some time your food should be done soon'" About twenty minutes later I came back in with her food and some water and set it in front of her. "There's yours." I said calmly. She began eating the food as I walked out of the cave and sat at the entrance. I looked up at the sky and noticed a dark cloud vortex above the Well of Souls along with the Destroyer crawling into the volcano and suddenly a flash of light came from the volcano and a wall of fire began coming through the forest. I fired a beam of light at the ceiling and caused the cave to collapse and then put a barrier of light on the rocks for extra protection and then yelled at her to take cover. She ducked on the ground and i got on top of her and draped my wings over her sides to lend any protection. We then saw a purple light seep through a crack in the ground and i grabbed her and moved out of the way. a large crack then appeared in the center of the room and split it in two. about ten minutes later the glow became brighter and the ground repaired itself. We got up and walked out of the cave to see the outside and saw that everything that had been burned was restored back to its normal form. I turned around walked back into the cave and sat down looked over to her and asked her what her name was. "Crystaline" she responded. "So is it fine if I call you Krissi, you know, for short?" "That's ok." she responded. I walked over into another room and began packing a few things in a small satchel. "I have to go meet up with Spyro and Cynder, are you going to come with me?" "I can't, I need to get back to my village. But then again I cant go back Without Jumanji or they will blame me for his death I-I don't know what to do." "Well if you come with me you will accepted for who you are but if you want my opinion I'd leave and somewhere where it's safer, Like where i'm going." She looked at me with teary eyes and asked where that would be. I looked at her with a smile and said: Warfang the Dragon City. She looks at me and asked me when we were leaving. So I told her tomorrow. Soon night fell and I was watching guard in front of the cave when I heard a noise. I looked in the direction of the noise and saw multiple sets of red eyes in the trees and bushes so i ran inside and woke up Crystaline. "CRYSTALINE GET UP NOW!" She shot up. "What!" "Some of Malefors patrols are approaching the cave they must still be working for Malefor!" I ran to the back of the cave and pulled a small lever that was in a hole in the caves wall. "Its only big enough for one of us you're injured you need to get in." "But what about you?!" "I'll be fine trust me." I smile and set her in the small area in the wall and close the door. I sat outside and saw a group of grublins and apes spill into the cave through the front enter so I began fighting them off. I used my light breath and turned several of them into ash and then stabbed a few more with my claws and tail. a few minutes into fighting i was losing strength so I use my light fury and killed the rest of them I lowered to the ground and looked at myself seeing numerous spears and arrows sticking out from under my scales. I weakly walked over to the door and opened it back up helping her out and then asked her to go get me some red crystals from the bag on the other side of the cave. so she did brought them back to me and when I grabbed them My scales absorbed them and healed all my wounds. I got up off the ground and looked at her. "So have you decided, you coming with me tomorrow or not?" She looked back at me and nodded. "Good then we are going to have to leave earlier tomorrow than what I said earlier today." She looked at me and nodded her head again and went back to sleep. I walked over to her and laid down beside her and fell asleep. I woke up in a room lined with books and a hourglass in the center of the room. "Hello, Who's there?" I asked looking around the room. Next thing I know a large blue dragon walks from behind the hourglass. "Ignitus?!"

Hope you like the first chapter I love cliffhanger wouldnt you agree? I'll have the next one up soon don't worry With school almost being out where i am i'll have some extra time to type stories. Till next time!

MAY THE ANCESTORS BE WITH YOU MY FRIENDS!


End file.
